1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor apparatus for transporting coiler cans between a sliver-producing fiber processing machine, such as a card and a sliver-using fiber processing machine, such as a drafting frame. The conveyor apparatus has at least one driven transport carriage as well as devices which load and unload the coiler cans.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known apparatus of the above-outlined type a plurality of transport carriages is hitched together to form a train, drawn by an engine. The carriages are loaded and unloaded by means of a plurality of pusher devices which are mounted stationarily externally of the carriages. It is a disadvantage of such a prior art apparatus that its construction is complex and further, the motion of the train depends on the particular handling of the engine. Further, the requirement for the travel area of the train is substantial.